Poetry by A Pig and His Princess
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Duncan and Courtney poems. Please, I'm sorry they are so short. But how did I say I liked things? Short and Sweet, remember? R&R, all that good stuff. WARNING: DXC LOVE INSIDE! Now Complete, thanks for all the sweet and kind reviews guys!
1. He Calls Me Princess

**This isn't really a story. It more like a collection of poems, and they are all about DxC. I probably won't update this often, but it's just when I think of something really cute to post up about Duncan and Courtney, and it's not really a story. **

**These probably won't be long, and really, they won't be too vague. Because, really, Duncan and Courtney's relationship shouldn't be vague. It should be… out-there, as it is on the show. **

**So, anyway, before I bore you too death, let's read some poems, shall we?**

He Calls Me Princess

A DxC Poem by Cereal-Killa

He calls me_** '**_Princess'

He calls me 'Babe'

The one thing he doesn't call me

Is my actual name

When it comes to things in common.

We are never the same

His love is my competition

I'll forever play his game

**Okay, I know what you're thinking:**

"**What, that's it?"**

**And, I'm sorry to say, it was. That's all I have for the first poem. Like I said before, they aren't long! **

**Hate me for it later, okay? R&R!**


	2. Have You Ever?

**Okay, so sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. I've just been trying to rhyme things, and it's hard.**

**Picture this- what Courtney really feels. Embarrassment, nervousness, and wanting him. And the way that she believes Duncan can't see it. This is the poem that I made for them, the captures those little feeling's Courtney tries so hard to hide.**

Have You Ever?

A DxC Poem

Have you ever noticed the way I stare at you sometimes?  
The way I my drop my lunch tray when your near me in the line?  
How my cheeks go red with chagrin when you bump me in the hall?  
The way I sometimes look at you and then walk into walls?

Have you ever heard the way my heart sometimes skips a beat?  
The way I sometimes tend to trip over my own two feet?  
How I seem I stare blankly into your eyes and try to catch your passing glance?  
The way when we pick partners, I'm too embarrassed to give you a chance?

Have you ever seen the way I can't keep my balance when I'm walking on flat ground?  
The way that sometimes when you talk to me I can't seem to make a sound?  
How I always shiver at your touch and try my best to not let it show?  
The way I seem to love you?  
The way you never seem to know?

**R&R!!!**


	3. She's A Fox!

**I have to thank my friend Alex for this one. He says that I'm a fox- much to my boyfriends distaste- and he inspired this. Go ALEX! I hope that you do win your next basketball game! (Had to say that for him!)**

She's A Fox!

A DxC Poem

She is delicate like a flower  
Yet strong like an Ox

Some say to my heart  
She's the key to unlock

She always loves a tussle  
but really, she can't box

Some say she's pretty,  
and I say, 'She's a Fox!'

**Yeah... I had to do one for Duncan. I mean, boys can write poems too right... right?**

**R&R!**


	4. I Don't Think Of You

I Don't Think Of You

~A Poem meant for Courtney~

I don't think of you at all  
I don't see you in my dreams  
When you deny you like me  
It doesn't rip tear me at the seams

I don't care about you  
I don't want you to be my girl  
I don't ever need you no, you aren't my entire world

I don't want you to date me  
to let me feel your stress  
I don't want to tease you  
or ever call you my 'Princess'

I don't want you to worry  
about what will happen to me  
I don't ever fantasize  
about what we could be

I don't think about you  
don't need you like a drug  
I really am not lying  
I don't want your stupid thing called 'love'

I don't want to lie to you so here I am to say when you finally accept I'm yours I'll be waiting for that day

**This one had a lot of thought put into it. I hope you like this, because it took forever. I was working on it, and then finally I said, it's done! And I still think I could do better.**

**Tell me what you think. (In other words- R&R!)**


	5. Untitled

**As much as I like this poem, I can't think of a good title. Suggestions anybody?**

Untitled

A Duncan and Courtney Poem

Nothings the way it should be  
everything's a mess;  
this boy I used to hate-  
with him I'm now obsessed.

My parents are so mad at me  
No longer their perfect child,  
the sparks between me and the boy;  
they are far off from mild.

The problem is he bugs me  
in ways I can't explain,  
I cannot stand his stupid jokes  
and his silly little pet name.

What's weird is that I find it  
enjoyable why I cannot tell,  
I used to think that guys like him  
would send me straight to hell.

And now I've fell in love with him  
I love his bright teal eyes,  
I just can't bear to imagine  
ever saying good-bye.

**Aww... so corny! But untitled. Like I said, suggestions?**

**R&R, all that good crap!**


	6. Questioning Of Love

**These are some of the questions every girl- including Courtney- asks herself before they fall in love, before they meet the guy. Here's a poem that I love, love, love (as Sadie and Katie would say)!**

When will I fall in love?  
When will I meet that guy?  
What happens if I'm speechless?  
If I can't mutter out a 'hi'?

When will I learn about heartbreak?  
When will I weep and cry?  
How will I let him go?  
How will I say goodbye?

When will I meet 'the one'?  
When will I know it's true?  
How can I know he means it  
When he say's 'I love you too'?

When will I get married?  
What if there's an issue?  
When will the day come?  
When will I say 'I do'?

What will I do when he's gone?  
When he's gone and never said good-bye?  
How will I live without him?  
How will I survive?

**Aw man… Courtney, you would totally die if Duncan left you. I can tell you that. I know this because it's what I would do.**

**R&R!**


	7. The Opposites of Us

**This was very cute. Unless you didn't know, I like to rhyme, and I'm probably going to continue doing that. So here you are, yet another DxC poem!**

The Opposites of Us

I'm too good, you're too bad

Whenever you're happy, I'm probably mad

I get good grades, you skip school

I'm teacher's pet, and you're too cool

I study all night; you wave it off and rest

You don't try at all, and I try to be the best

I do extra credit, you throw spit balls

Your goal is to have fun, while I want it all

You hate Celine Dion, I hate green jell-o

I say 'okay', you say 'hell no!'

I'm on the debate team, you have a gang

I read the dictionary, you talk your slang

You keep your cool, and I get mad easy

I am polite, while you like to tease me

I help someone up, you cause them to fall

I like competition, you like breaking the law

And it makes no sense how it could be true

That you could love me, and I could love you

**AWW~ I love it! Cuz I'm crazy!!!!!!!!**

**R&R my peoples!!!**


	8. Forever

**I love this poem. It's so sweet. It makes me wanna cry!**

Forever

Forever's Forever  
so don't ever say never  
This is the way we are supposed to be.

Forever's Forever  
You were always clever  
to figure out you were made for me.

Stay with me Forever  
For worse or for better  
Stay with me by my side.

Forever's Forever  
I'll never say never  
I'll never ever say good-bye.

***

**R&R!**


	9. I Didn't Forget

**I Didn't Forget**

I didn't forget

I don't think I could

If I had a choice

I don't think I would

I didn't forget

I don't think I will

If I had a chance

You'd be mine still

I didn't forget

It won't ever be true

I didn't forget

That I love you

I didn't forget

That we were meant to be

I'll never forget

About you and me

I didn't forget

I'm still here

Waiting for you

To come and be near

I almost forgot

To whisper to you

When you said three words

I said 'I love you too'

***

Not my best but not my worst, you know?

R&R!


	10. Courtney, My Princess

**Guys, I believe this will be the last chapter of 'Poetry by a Pig and his Princess.' Unless someone really wants more, I mean, I have bigger things to work on. And I thought that this poem would be good enough to wrap the whole thing up. **

**I think that this poem has a lot of love packed into it, considering my friend helped me write it, and he has written a poem to a girl (which I think is too freaking sweet!). So, I'm going to let Jacob say hi… say hi Jake!**

**Jake: Hey. Really and truly guys, I think Dani is the truth behind the writing. She always writes awesome poems for my class, and she's not even in high school yet! Winning contest and awards almost every month, Dani is my favorite student. (I also date her Mom! She's H-O-T!)**

**Dani: Yeah, my teacher dates my mom… weird, but cool, with Jake being my favorite teacher. I mean, Mr. Carr. Recognized that name? That's right- Mr. Carr appeared in chapter 7 of 'The Novelty Called Love'! Except he didn't teach literature in that story. And he did take someone's cell phone like that once. Yup, good times.**

**So, now, the final chapter of Poetry by a Pig and his Princess. Enjoy.**

*******

Courtney, My Princess

Courtney, my Princess

To my girl, I must confess

Never ever have I felt this way

Courtney, my baby

Please say yes not maybe

To this question I ask you today

Courtney, my Sweetheart

Although sometimes you're a bit tart

Just know I'll never walk away

Courtney, my Honey

If I tease and try to be funny

Know I love you anyway

Courtney, I need you

I want you to need me too

To forever be my favorite C.I.T.

Courtney, I love you

Just know it's always been true

So I must ask: Will you marry me?

***

**So… there you go. The end to this collection of poems!**

**R&R this final chapter guys!**

**~cereal~ **


End file.
